


All of You

by misguidedghost800



Series: Light Me Up [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers is not asexual biromantic, Alex only wants Maggie, Alex wants none of that, F/F, Fluff, Jealous Maggie Sawyer, Maggie gets jealous, Maxwell Lord gets what he deserves, Maxwell Lord is a chauvinistic pig, Minor angst maybe, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Maggie Sawyer, trashwell lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misguidedghost800/pseuds/misguidedghost800
Summary: Alex is working a crime scene when her notorious admirer, Maxwell Lord, approaches her. How Will Maggie react to his flirting? How will Alex react? Is Maxwell Lord going to get beaten up? Yes? Yes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I love imagining a jealous Maggie Sawyer and I've seen a bunch of tumblr posts about Trashwell Lord needing to get beat up by the couple so that was my inspiration. I hope you guys enjoy this fic! It's only my second one so I'd love any comments and suggestions!

Alex was woken up from her sleep by a blaring noise coming from her work cell. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the morning light and groaned as she took in her surroundings. Her neck was tight and her back was sore from falling asleep on the couch. She couldn’t help but grin though at the vision in front of her. Maggie had wrapped herself around Alex, clinging to her like a body pillow. She was breathing softly, drooling slightly, clearly not bothered by Alex’s obnoxious ringtone. Alex hated to lose such close contact with her adorable girlfriend, but duty calls (quite literally). She gave herself a moment to appreciate this feeling of happiness and warmth that Maggie’s mere presence immersed her in before carefully shifting herself out of Maggie’s embrace.

She was happy to see that she didn’t wake her as she walked to her bedroom to respond to the call and change into proper clothing. The call was regarding a potential alien attack on a research facility just outside National City. Alex zipped around her room, rushing to dress herself in her official black pantsuit that worked to help legitimize her identity as an FBI agent. Before leaving, she made sure to grab her gun and badge. Lastly she left a soft kiss on Maggie’s forehead and wrote a quick note for Maggie on the coffee table, “Left for work. I’ll miss you. - Danvers”

Maggie was rudely awakened by her own cell shortly after. She groggily pushed herself off the bed, sad to see that her girlfriend was no longer sleeping beneath her. She brought her hand to her lips, still tender from their heated makeout session from the night before. She smirked knowing that was the reason she was so tired this morning. As she gathered herself, she reached over to get a closer look at the post-it left behind for her. The words, “I’ll miss you” brought a wide smile to her face and filled her with warmth. Her relationship with Alex was still so new as they’d been together officially for about one month, but little things like this had Maggie falling faster and faster for Alex every day.

She quickly departed; making sure to lock up the apartment using the spare key Alex had given her. She mounted her motorcycle and sped back to her apartment to change before heading to the crime scene she got called into. Luckily, her apartment was located between these two sites.

When Alex arrived to the research facility she was promptly given the highlights of the information gathered by witnesses and those involved. Apparently a group of four large aliens of unknown origins had broken in and stolen plans and prototypes for anti-alien weaponry. Her face tightened as she took in the scene around her. With the intention of gaining additional details, she walked towards one of the security guards on shift during the attack. She tuned out of the conversation momentarily as she heard a familiar roaring from outside but quickly dismissed it to focus on the guard’s statement. She grimaced when she saw a familiar face slowly approaching her out of the corner of her eye.

“Dammit, Maxwell Lord,” Alex muttered under her breath, as she turned away from the guard, thanking him for his information.

Lord wore that same smug look on his face as he approached, donning a fitted purple dress shirt and grey suit pants. His hands were in his pockets as he walked confidently, everything about him exuding an arrogance that Alex found stifling.

Meanwhile, Maggie entered the same crime scene snapping on latex gloves as she prepared to comb through the area for additional evidence for forensics. She glanced around the area and was pleasantly surprised to see the familiar profile of her girlfriend only about fifteen feet from her. She noticed that Alex was conversing with a security guard and decided to wait before greeting her. She couldn’t help but smile brightly as she took in Alex’s wardrobe. She was wearing the same black suit indicative of a fed when they had first met. Maggie’s cheeks warmed, her stomach fluttering as she recalled the fond memory. Alex had practically stomped over to her, calling her out and battling her over jurisdiction. Honestly, Maggie found Alex’s commanding tone and the fit of her pantsuit such a turn on.

Maxwell Lord was only a few feet away from Alex now. He looked her up and down, clearly admiring her curves visible through her tailored clothing. “Alex Danvers, oh how I’ve missed you barging into my office on a regular basis!”

Maxwell spoke confidently, smirking. It was obvious to Alex that he was mentally high-fiving himself for that obvious attempt at flirting. _I forgot how big of a prick he is_ , Alex thought to herself.

Maggie walked closer as she noticed a man that she recognized from the tabloids as Maxwell Lord approaching Alex. She heard his somewhat too-friendly greeting and furrowed her brow as she was now only a few feet behind her girlfriend.

“You’re looking beautiful as ever, Agent Danvers.” Maxwell smiled, oozing charm. He reached out and placed his hand on Alex’s elbows as her arms were planted firmly on her hips.

Alex was slightly flustered, her lips pursed as her eyes took in the man in front of her. He was a pathetic excuse for a man, in her opinion.

“Maxwell, I can’t say the feeling is mutual. I’m guessing this is one of your subsidiary company’s facilities?” Alex said curtly, trying to remain as levelheaded as possible, using his full name to indicate formality.

Max feigned being hurt, bringing his hand to his heart pretending to have chest pain. “Aw, Alex, we’re well past this point of professionalism. Don’t make this all about business.”

Only a few steps behind Alex, Maggie’s back stiffened. She could easily hear Maxwell Lord’s flirtatious comments directed at _her girlfriend_ and she was livid. Her blood felt like it was boiling. She swiftly walked to Alex’s side, insuring she caught her attention as she gave her girlfriend a reassuring smile. Alex turned and gave her a small look of relief; she was comforted by Maggie’s presence. Maxwell’s moves were making her uncomfortable and this was evident to everyone except the narcissistic ass.

“Ale-,” Maggie tried to speak, but felt Max’s arm outstretch as a type of block.

“Excuse me, _cop_ ,” Max snarled, dismissing her as unimportant. “I was in the middle of speaking to Agent Danvers here.”

It took every ounce of Maggie’s self- control not to twist his arm behind his back and pin him to the ground so his smug face smashed against the cold, hard floor. Alex’s uncertainty in the situation instantly morphed into rage.

“Don’t _fucking_ speak to her like that.” Alex snapped, pointing her index finger at him aggressively.

Max seemed unfazed by her shift in demeanor. “My apologies, I got a bit carried away.” He paused and grinned, tightly squeezing Alex’s upper arm and leaning in to whisper in her ear. How about I make it up to you? Dinner tonight? I’ll show you a good time.” Maxwell arched one of his eyebrows, smiling at her expectantly.

 _Who the fuck does this guy think he is_ , Maggie shouted in her head. _I’m five seconds away from killing him,_  she thought while she glared as he leaned in closer to Alex. Maggie’s hands were balling into tight fists at her sides. She was practically shaking.

Alex visibly scowled. “I’m not interested and I’m _taken_ ,” she said, looking towards her partner, “by this _cop_ right here, Maggie Sawyer.” Maggie shot him a crooked smile.

Max’s expression shifted slightly and Alex thought he would catch a hint and call it quits. Things are never that easy.

“Well, that’s not a dealbreaker for me,” he chuckled. “As they say, **three’s** a _party_?”

Both Alex and Maggie were disgusted by the implication and shocked by Max’s audacity at the offer. This was the final straw that pushed them both off the edge. It was only a matter of who could move quicker.

It was Alex.

In a nanosecond, she had punched this scumbag in the solar plexus. Hard. She wanted him to hurt. She was enraged by his actions. She found his overconfidence in his ability to bed her and Maggie repulsive. Maxwell was violently gasping for air as a result of the sharp hit.

“ **That’s** for disrespecting Maggie, you _pig_!” Alex shouted.

Maggie had stepped back and had to admit to herself that Alex looked so hot. A jealous and protective Danvers was truly a sight to behold, in Maggie’s books. She bit her lip admiring her girlfriend wailing on this piece of garbage, but she refused to let her have all the fun.

“And **that’s** for disrespecting Alex!” Maggie yelled as she followed through with original intentions and twisted his arm back, knowing that if she just pushed a little harder his bone would snap. Maggie pinned him to the ground and held him there.

Maxwell was now showing a flustered side of himself that is never really seen. He stuttered, “I’m so-, I’m sorry! It won’t happen again!” He’s still trying to catch his breath as Maggie holds him there for several more seconds until she is satisfied with the amount of pain he’s endured. She strongly pushes him harder against the floor before letting go and getting up. She shot Alex her signature smirk, dimples on full display, as she leaned in for a quick kiss that made her heart flutter.

“Let’s go, babe.” Maggie and Alex reach for each other’s hands and squeeze them reassuringly. They go back to working the crime scene like that didn’t just happen.

Maxwell did his best to collect himself. Clearly embarrassed and disheveled, he readjusted his pants and smoothed out his shirt and walked away, well aware that all eyes from agents and witnesses in the area were on him.

A bit afterward, Alex walked Maggie over to her bike, her thumb rubbing circles on her girlfriend’s hand. “I thought I heard your bike when I was interviewing a witness. I figured it was just wishful thinking.” Alex blushed.

Maggie rested her hands on Alex’s hips and pulled her in for a deep kiss that draws a moan from Alex’s mouth. “What was that for?”

“For defending my honor, babe.” Maggie laughed softly at her own joke. Her thumbs were gently rubbing small patterns into Alex’s hips. “Plus,” Maggie gave Alex a mischievous look. “Don’t you know what that pantsuit does to me, Miss your-jurisdiction-ends-where-I-say-it-does.” Now Maggie was leaving sweet kisses along Alex’s neck, teasing her just the way she likes.

“Mmmmm. Well,” Alex shudders and gasps as Maggie nips a particularly sensitive area on her neck, her hands tangling in her dark waves. “You were pretty sexy when you were jealous, Mags.” Now Alex tried to reclaim the situation, letting her hands roam to the small of Maggie’s back and the taut muscles beneath her shirt. Maggie moaned softly into her kiss, but pulls back.

“Of course I was jealous, Danvers! You’re mine...and I’m yours” Maggie said this playfully, but there was a layer of vulnerability to her voice. “I want you. No, I need you all to myself. _All of you_. “ Maggie whispered into Alex’s ear huskily.

“I got to head back to my precinct, but I’m going to show you just how much I need you later tonight. Your place at 7.” Maggie gave her one more meaningful kiss before winking and pulling her helmet on as she mounted her bike.

Alex smiled to herself as she watched the woman she loved drive off on her motorcycle. Maggie often left her so riled up and flustered like this, but she knew tonight would be a little different. Alex smirked. “Maybe a thank you to Max is in order after all.” She thought, shaking her head and walking back to the crime scene.


End file.
